


Morning Bird

by Alfreds_Mustache



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Backstory, Dick hasn't been born yet, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explanations, F/M, Fluff, Mary Grayson is beautiful, No Plot/Plotless, Pet Names, Short & Sweet, Sunrises, no death in this fic, sad because they die in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfreds_Mustache/pseuds/Alfreds_Mustache
Summary: Even in the dark of night, under shady clouds in the middle of a hailstorm, one could see the glimmering red locks of Mary Grayson...*The humble origins of a name we all know.
Relationships: John Grayson/Mary Grayson
Kudos: 5





	Morning Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine. All rights go to DC Comics.
> 
> This has been sitting in my files for a year-and-a-half. I re-discovered it today and decided to share it with you.

Even in the dark of night, under shady clouds in the middle of a hailstorm, one could see the glimmering red locks of Mary Grayson. Her gorgeous red hair earned her compliments from many, as it was without-a-doubt the most striking feature about her. That is not to say, however, that her hair was the only thing about her that turned heads left and right. Her golden-brown eyes glistened like dripping honey and her smooth, cherry lips seemed to always hint at a smile, no matter the circumstances or weather.

Anyone who knew Mary would tell you that she was by far the most loving person you could ever meet, simply because she denied such labeling with a smile and a bowl of her homemade soup to send you on your way. She was the epitome of what one typically envisions a mother to be: compassionate in all ways meaningful, neglectful to nothing that breathed. It was ingrained in the very core of her being to force her help onto anyone she met--whether they needed it or not.

There didn't seem to be a moment in the day or night that she and her prominent head of fiery hair were not chirping about. She awoke every morning before dawn to cook breakfast for herself and her other half, who’d trade his plate of steamy  _ pirogo  _ for a chaste kiss. Together they would go outside to breathe in the fresh, dewy air and watch the sunrise. Mary would lean into him and rest her head on one of his broad shoulders, her eyes reflecting the same glowing colors of the rising sun. She would never cease to marvel at how wonderfully beautiful the world around her was, and how lucky she was to be part of it.

“Isn’t it just breathtaking, John?” She would breathe in awe, eyes still capturing the image of beauty before her. John would turn his head to gaze lovingly upon the face of the most important person in his life, the person whom he would give up this magnificent, color-filled world for in less time than it took a hummingbird to flap its wings once. His eyes would sparkle with unhidden love, and his loosely-hinged jaw would give rise to a soft smile that, were anyone to see it, would say held unbridled love -- the kind of love that one possesses purely out of seeing the happiness of their other half. Finally, after reaching a strong arm around Mary’s slender shoulders as they sat contentedly beside one another, he’d watch in fascination as the sun’s first light danced over his love’s vermilion hair and gleamed brightly in her exuberant honey eyes, and respond simply, “Yes,  _ My Robin _ ; nothing in all the world is more breathtaking than this.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Pirogo' = a traditional Roma pudding-like dessert (according to my research, but the internet could be lying :p)
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
